Problem: A farmer built a fence for Hazel Horse and Pauly Pony. The farmer used $26$ fence posts to build Hazel Horse's fence and $19$ fence posts to build Pauly Pony's fence. How many fence posts did the farmer use in all?
Solution: To find the ${\text{total}}$ number of fence posts, we start with the number of fence posts on ${\text{Hazel's fence}}$, and then add the number of fence posts on ${\text{Pauly's fence}}$. $?$ $26$ $19$ Total fence posts Hazel fence Pauly fence ${26} + {19} = {\Box}$ Let's add to find the total number of fence posts. $$ $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${26} + {19} = {45}$ The farmer used a total of ${45}$ fence posts.